Lilac's City Escape
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: PG is solely because I refuse to rate lower safety. This is a songfic about one of my characters in Clash of Ultimates


Lilac's City Escape  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Happy?  
  
This is a song fic using the music from the stage "City Escape" I __think__ I got all of the lyrics correct (song lyrics are in // ___ //). I know I got at least 95 % right. -_- Hope this isn't TOO lame.......... This fic is about the struggle of my character in "Clash of Ultimates", namely Lilac.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Rolling around at the speed of sound//  
  
//Got places to go gotta follow my rainbow//  
  
  
  
What is wrong with that blue hedgehog? Why is he trying to stop us? The black on isn't any better. Hrmph. Prototype. But.....why? I don't understand..  
  
  
  
//Can't stick around have to keep moving on//  
  
//Cause what lies ahead only one way to find out//  
  
  
  
The red one is there too. What, does he think he's cool with those sunglasses? The bat-girl isn't any better. Geez....ease up on the perfume. Then we have the two brats. Tails and Amy, I believe they are called. I won't even say anything about them.  
  
  
  
//Must keep on moving ahead//  
  
//No time for guessing follow my plan instead//  
  
  
  
But.....they are always together.....are they a "family"? Dr. Eggman told me about that. He said that he was my family. But, they seem different. They clearly care about each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
//Trust me and what you will see//  
  
//Take my lead I'll set you free//  
  
  
  
They trust each other. I, I don't even know what to believe. Father says we are doing the right thing, but it feels so wrong. Is something wrong with me? And why do I feel weird whenever I see Prototype?  
  
  
  
//Follow me, set me free//  
  
//Trust me and we will escape from the city//  
  
  
  
There they go again, cheering each other up. Now that I think about it, Father barely looks at me unless I am going after an Emerald. Maybe he is just concerned about the hedgehogs messing up his plans. When this is over, he will spend more time with me, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
//I'll make it through,//  
  
//Follow, follow me, set me free//  
  
//Trust me and we will escape from the city//  
  
//I'll make it through, prove it to you,//  
  
//Follow me//  
  
  
  
But, what about now? Does anyone really care? Why do I feel jealous of that stupid prototype?! Ugh! Why.......why..........why does he get friends.........and I don't?..........  
  
  
  
  
  
//Danger is lurking around every turn//  
  
//Trust your feelings got to live and learn//  
  
  
  
I retrieved another Emerald.....two actually. That stupid vault was no match for my intellect. But.....the hedgehogs showed up. They tell me what I am doing is wrong. I ignored them....but, I keep remembering it. I got the Emeralds.....no one was seriously hurt....  
  
  
  
//I know it's some left and I'll make it through//  
  
//Got no other options only one thing to do//  
  
  
  
When I gave them to the doctor, he was so happy! How could it have possibly have been wrong? Soon the whole world will be united. That's good, right? With Father as the ruler, everyone will be happy.......won't they?  
  
  
  
//I don't care what lies ahead//  
  
//No time for guessing follow my plan instead//  
  
//On the next day no matter what that may be//  
  
//Take my lead I'll set you free//  
  
  
  
He keeps looking into that machine. He won't even look up when I come in. He barely says a word to me. I see the hedgehogs out the window. I ask permission to go beat them up a bit. He allows it, then goes back to his machine...  
  
  
  
  
  
//Follow me, set me free//  
  
//Trust me and we will escape from the city//  
  
  
  
I royally beat up the prototype. Then I see the pink one in the bushes. Father would be proud if I made his enemies do his work like slaves, so I swing down and grab her.  
  
  
  
//I'll make it through,//  
  
//Follow, follow me, set me free//  
  
//Trust me and we will escape from the city//  
  
//I'll make it through, prove it to you, //  
  
  
  
Amy's in a cage in another area. Father was proud.....and he approved my plans. But.......as I sit here on my bed.....I keep wondering.....I can't get it out of my head......  
  
  
  
//Follow me//  
  
  
  
Is it right?  
  
-----------------------------__________________________________------------- ----  
  
  
  
For anyone who hasn't read Clash of Ultimates yet, Dr. Eggman created Lilac to be the next generation of Ultimate Life Form. The Prototype cracks she makes refer to Shadow. K? 


End file.
